


Embraced in the Love of an Angel

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Public Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes Castiel on their first ever date and things go better than planned ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embraced in the Love of an Angel

Dean settled down lower in his seat as the lights slowly dimmed in the movie theater, settling his shoulders against the back of his seat to gain more comfort. He sighed before he glanced at Castiel beside him. The hunter smiled at the sight his lover made, sitting bolt upright in his own seat, hands braced upon his knees as though there was an immovable force right in front of him he wanted to stare down. Dean reached out to run his hand over the back of Castiel's slender fingers, before prising one hand away from his knee gently.

"Relax, will ya, Cas? There's nothing here to harm ya," Dean snorted through his nose as he massaged the back of Castiel's knuckles with his thumb soothingly.

He smiled when he felt Castiel's fingers curl loosely around his palm and the angel turned his liquid blue gaze upon him, an unreadable expression trapped on his handsome face. The angel's lips pressed down from their usual full shape into a much thinner line, as he turned his gaze up to the steadily dimming lights.

"It's normal, Cas," Dean reassured him, tugging Castiel's hand further into his own lap before raising their hands so that he could kiss the back of the angel's fingers.

Castiel turned his gaze back to Dean's face, a soft smile faintly touching the corners of his mouth at the contact, before he slowly started to mold himself into the chair, trying to emulate Dean's more relaxed posture with a near perfect rate of success. Dean watched him, until he was finally satisfied that his lover was as relaxed as he was ever going to be.

Dean couldn't help but sympathise with Castiel; after all he felt a similar sense of tension running through his own body, unused to taking someone he loved on a proper date. It had only been through Sam's insistent cajoling that they go on a date like normal couples did while engaged in serious relationships that Dean had even agreed to it at all. Sam's insistence, coupled with the need to escape the pressure of their life as it stood now for a couple hours and Castiel's resultant pleading puppy eyes further convinced the hunter to go on the date.

Now that they were actually in the theater, Dean wondered why he hadn't just taken Castiel out before. The experience wasn't as bad nor as girly as he'd once thought. He made a mental note that if they survived the Apocalypse then he definitely was going to take Castiel out on more dates. He knew that it was likely they would still be together in a relationship - if they survived at all, he mentally added to himself. He would personally see to their continued involvement himself, knowing that Castiel would not raise objections either.

Dean nodded in satisfaction as the screen started showing something other than endless adverts for stuff they didn't need or want, and stuff they did like food; or at least that's what Dean wanted. He kept hold of Castiel's hand as he slowly dipped his free fingers into the sack of popcorn balanced precariously in his lap before bringing fluffy popped kernels to his lips, munching happily on the treat.

He offered the sack of popped corn to Castiel, not expecting the angel to take any and his eyebrows raised when Castiel reached out to snag a few kernels for himself. He watched curiously as Castiel examined the fluffy white pillows in his fingers before he popped them into his mouth as he'd seen Dean do. He chewed slowly, before his tongue peeked out from between his lips and he licked across their plump surfaces gently.

"Hey," Dean said, gruffly, nudging Castiel's arm gently with his elbow. "You okay, Cas?"

Castiel nodded his usual, slow nod, eyes turning up towards the glowing screen as a trailer for an upcoming movie played across its glowing surface.

"Yes, Dean, I am fine. Thank you," the angel said, his deep voice a comforting rumble against the now strident opening credits of the movie.

His lips pushed out into a soft and pensive pout, kissable in the light pouring down upon them. Dean eased his hand away from Castiel's, before he cupped it around the angel's chin. He tilted Castiel's face to his and pressed his lips gently against his lover's. He knew that no one could see them where they sat in the far corner at the back row of the movie theater, and they were lucky that the rest of the row had remained people free, affording them some much needed privacy. Dean wondered, even as he kissed Castiel slowly, whether the angel had had any hand in that, scaring away potential punters by force of angelic will alone.

He sighed into Castiel's open mouth, sounds swallowed by the angel as Castiel drew Dean's tongue into his mouth and sucked on its wet length, lips still working against Dean's mouth eagerly. Dean shifted against the seat beneath his ass uncomfortably, feeling pressure building in his groin where his stiffening dick started to press against the restriction of his jeans. He accidentally pulled away from Castiel's heated kiss as he moved and shifted in his seat to ease the pressure against his straining erection. He groaned, attempting to move back in to start kissing his lover again. Castiel surprisingly shook his head, tongue lapping out over his plump lips and leaving them shining in the light thrown down from the screen. Dean frowned at Castiel's refusal of the kiss, before he grabbed at the paper sack of popcorn with a hoarse cry when Castiel took it away from him and placed it on his other side, on the thankfully still empty seat.

Dean stared at him wordlessly wondering why Castiel had taken his popcorn away when he'd barely even scraped the top from it, needing instead to continue kissing his lover instead of having him steal his food. The reason for Castiel's burglarising his popcorn became evident, when the angel's hand dipped down between Dean's legs and yanked his zipper down with one fluid motion. Dean groaned and shifted his hips, spreading his legs into a more comfortable position when Castiel unbuckled his belt. The angel peeled the thick material away as far as he could, before reaching in to ease Dean's erection from the confines of his boxers, exposing the long hard length to the flickering light slightly dimmed by the shade of the seat in front.

Dean watched, breath held as Castiel dipped his head down, ducking behind the seats with his gaze intent on Dean's penis. The hunter held his breath, hand balled into a fist and pressed to his mouth to stifle the noises at the first feel of Castiel's mouth lapping the pre-cum from the head of his cock, probing at the slit eagerly.

Castiel hummed when he felt the weight of Dean's free hand resting on his head, pressing down with an insistent weight against his scalp, fingers threading through his dark hair tightly. He slid his soft lips around Dean's dick, slowly sucking him back, cheeks hollowing out to increase the pleasurable pressure on Dean's erection.

Dean yelped when Castiel held almost all of the length of him in the wet warmth of his mouth, crown of his dick nudging against Castiel's throat as the angel swallowed around him convulsively. Dean's hips rose fractionally from the cushioned seat before slamming back down again, aiming to get more movement from his lover's mouth. Soon, Castiel's head was bobbing rapidly between Dean's legs, humming at the weight and thickness of Dean held within his mouth.

Dean's fucked his dick into the warmth of Castiel's wet mouth, silken lips flowing around his erection while his tongue flattened and licked in all the right places. Dean moaned loudly, noises muted and muffled by the sounds of explosions now flickering across the screen above them. Dean's eyes were fixed blindly upon the screen, seeing nothing, feeling nothing but Castiel sucking him off.

His hips arched up one last time as he flooded Castiel's mouth with his cum, a strangled cry of Castiel's name drowned out by more explosions and loud screams emanating from the screen and the speakers situated at various points around the theater. He slumped back bonelessly in his seat, as Castiel pulled away looking satisfied and smug as he palmed away remnants of Dean's release from his lips and chin. He carefully tucked Dean back into his pants before retrieving the paper sack of popcorn from beside him on the seat.

The hunter turned wide eyes onto him as the angel proceeded to eat the kernels with more satisfaction than he had done before. Dean shook his head at his lover, receiving an innocent smile and large blue puppy eyes in return that Dean could never resist. He smiled, before he leant in to press a kiss to Castiel's full mouth, tasting sweet popcorn over the taste of Castiel himself on his lips and his tongue.

He pulled away, before glancing furtively around, finding with great satisfaction that no one was looking their way yet. They remained undiscovered, undisturbed, as he surprised Castiel into easing him between the seats eagerly, bodies squashed slightly by the seats they'd just vacated and the ones in front. The popcorn spilled across the floor in great fluffy swathes, yet neither Dean nor Castiel took any notice nor cared.

The hunter pulled away awkwardly, shoulders wedged between velvet cushioned seats as he pulled his boots and jeans away from feet and legs. He reached forward and unzipped Castiel's pants, pulling free the angel's belt, before sliding the dark material down to hobble at his lover's ankles. Castiel watched, leaning back on his elbows as Dean quickly drew his fingers into his mouth, licking them until they were wet and reaching round his own body to prepare himself for Castiel's dick.

Dean moaned, eyes closed as he eased his fingers inside himself, stretching his tightly muscled hole wide enough to take his lover before pulling away with an effort. He looked down at his angel spread out before him, eyes wide, pretty mouth agape as he stared fixedly up at Dean, need evident in his gaze and the way his dick curled up towards his lean abdomen. Dean pushed his fingers into Castiel's mouth eagerly, felt the supple lips suck against his skin readily, tongue lapping at his fingertips and coating them with saliva.

Dean pulled his hand away before dipping his fingers between Castiel's legs and running his wet hand over the angel's erection. liberally coating it with saliva. Castiel waited as Dean scooted forward, cursing as his elbows and his knees snagged and caught at the seats pressing down around them. Finally he managed to straddle Castiel's waist, mouths so close they could feel their breath mingling quietly between them.

Castiel supported Dean's weight as best he could in the confined space as the hunter finally sank down on his dick, long hard length penetrating the hunter slowly. Dean didn't stop pushing down upon him until Castiel was finally fully sheathed inside him, thick length hard and filling his tight channel pleasurably. The hunter's hips rose and fell as he started to fuck himself slowly onto Castiel's erection, breathy gasps filling the air as Dean clung to the angel, rocking into his lover gently as Castiel rested his head against Dean's chest.

The angel could hear and feel Dean's heart beating, heart rate picking up as Dean became more aroused, hips jerking more insistently against Castiel's as the scent of sex hung thick between them. Castiel pounded into Dean eagerly, whines mewling in his throat as he came closer to climax. His hips lifted one last time as he spurted deep within his lover, strands of his cum sticking inside his lover in thick ropes. Dean gave a hoarse cry of Castiel's name when he felt the wet rush of Castiel's seed inside him and he spurted out into Castiel's clean white shirt, thick strands of his cum covering the white material in tell tale embarrassing strands.

Castiel's soft member fell easily from his ass when the hunter moved but by the time they returned to their seats, the embarrassing stains had gone - cleaned away by angelic mojo. Neither Dean nor Castiel were interested in the remainder of the movie left to them, too invested in each other and exchanging kisses and soft caresses to even care any more.

Finally the end credits rolled and Dean led the angel away from the glowing screen, hands entwined and Castiel gaze heavy upon Dean. The hunter had to admit that the date had been a success and he leant in to press a kiss to Castiel's open wet mouth, not caring just who saw them. Castiel was smiling by the time the kiss ended and his eyes were tender as he stared at Dean.

"We're definitely doing this again, dude," he said, as they finally gained the cooler air of outside.

"Yes, Dean. I'd like that," Castiel replied, warmly.

Dean grinned at that, deciding that the world had never looked so bright or so warm as it did right then. He felt happy, embraced in the love of an angel and the prospect of introducing said angel to the finer points of a steady relationship while discovering them himself. He couldn't think of a better thing to look forward to after all ...

 

~fini~


End file.
